


Of tea cups and glass phials

by myideaofbeautiful



Series: Glances into the life of a grumpy bookstore owner [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Pre-Slash, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/myideaofbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resisting the urge to snort Severus closed the menu with flourish and laid it down. Settling his hands on the table, fingers entwined, Severus focused his attention on the man opposite him.</p><p>“Quaint shop, Potter. I find myself surprised by your choice of venue.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of tea cups and glass phials

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!  
> The characters do not belong to me and I do not make any profit from this.  
> This is the sequel to Cats, books and old acquaintances  
> Hope you guys enjoy...

Seated at a small table Severus lifted his eyes from the menu to peer over towards Potter. The man in question, seated opposite him, was intently staring at his folded hands, a ritual he only seemed to break by glancing towards a menu shielded Severus.

It was a cosy little shop with its red-brown echo of mahogany furniture and creamy blue wallpaper. Rays of winter light filtered through the curtain drawn windows and a candle-lit chandelier hung from the ceiling casting a warming glow that eradicated any of the coldness that escaped in through the windows.

Studying him closely Severus noticed as Potter’s eye caught movement and his body visibly relieved of tension as the waiter neared only to sag disappointed as the waiter passed with no more than a customary smile. 

Resisting the urge to snort Severus closed the menu with flourish and laid it down. Settling his hands on the table, fingers entwined, Severus focused his attention on the man opposite him.

“Quaint shop, Potter. I find myself surprized by your choice of venue.” Potter exhaled. A relieved smile stretched his lips.

“I actually found it completely by accident.”

“How surprising,” Severus drawled. Potter continued undeterred ignoring Severus’s comment.

“It was during my year of Auror training. I spotted Skeeter and ducked into the nearest shop hoping to escape her notice. As luck would have it I stumbled into this place. I’ve been coming here ever since. Not once had any of them found me in here.” Harry finished his mouth curved with satisfaction.

Severus could see the appeal. Even now the shop seemed surprisingly empty of customers and those present seemed noticeably fond of their privacy.

“And you chose to share this rare gem with me?”

Redirecting his gaze Potter struggled to formulate his words. He did not seem particularly surprized by the question although its answer seemed to be out of reach.

Knotting his hands together Potter struggled to meet his eyes as he answered.

“Ah... well, it’s just that I thought you’d appreciate someplace quiet, a little out of the public eye. Especially since July...” Potter finished daring a glance at his old potions professor.

Severus’s frame stiffened at Harry’s subtle mention of the past year’s disruption. After being declared free from charges no more than three years ago the ministry had come into possession of ‘new evidence’ regarding Severus’s trail. The ministry tried to reopen the case but the evidence, after careful analysis, were reported to have been tampered with and all attempt were called off. The press pestered him months after, clustering in the small street near his shop and tracked like bloodhounds after him as soon as he dared stepped foot outside.

The reminder left a bitter taste in his mouth. The wizarding world had found it a lot harder to accept an ex-death eater as a war hero and had set out to reclaim the lost criminal that had escaped the clutches of Azkaban.

Severus refrained from commenting and the table remained uncomfortably silent until the waiter appeared delivering the pot of tea and plate of scones. Potter flashed the waiter a grateful smile before shifting his attention towards Severus in silent question. Severus nodded once stiffly and proceeded to watched as Potter began serving tea.

Once both sat with a full cup in front of them Severus lifted his own, closing his eyes as the bitter liquid flooded his mouth. Feeling the tension drain from his shoulders Severus took a moment to inhale the comforting aroma before shifting his attention back to Potter.

“I have to say I’m quite surprised neither Granger nor Weasley had made an appearance since our arrival.”

“You do realise Hermione is now also a Weasley.” Harry pointed out.

Severus sniffed disapprovingly.

“Would have thought the girl had more sense than to bind herself to that idiot.”

“Oi!” Potter objected despite his amused grin. “Those are my friends you are revering too.”

Staring into smiling green eyes Severus heard himself answer “Indeed.”

***

The door of the coffee shop clicked shut behind him. Lifting his collar against the biting wind Severus took a moment to lift his face towards the snow flooded sky. The cold caress of white against his warmed cheeks was surprising refreshing. Severus inhaled deeply before striding forward, the already browned snow crushing underneath his feet.

The sound of the café door opening and closing sounded again. The call of a familiar voice followed.

“Snape!” Severus stopped and turned around waiting patiently. Potter came to a stop in front of him, cheeks flushed and dark hair a web filled with white flocks. His green eyes shone bright in the cold air.

“I’ve been wanting to give you this.” Reaching into his pocket Potter pulled out a small glass phial. Inside the familiar sight of a memory rested, drifting eerily in its glass confinement. Severus extended his hand to take the glass phial from Potters hand. Potter’s uncovered fingers rested against Severus’s gloved ones for a moment and when they retracted Severus could feel where the warmth had seeped through.

“I thought they were kept for evidence.” Severus asked lifting the memory, fixing his dark eyes on it.

“Being me has some advantages.” Harry answered.

“Well,” Severus began as he slipped the phial into his coat pocket. His throat worked, convulsing around the words before he managed to speak, eyes averted. “I believe thanks are in order.”

“There’s no need, they are yours after all.”

Severus finally met Harry’s eyes again only to divert them after seeing the warmth that greeted him in those orbs. Giving a curt nod was his only greeting before he turned on his heels and left, his dark ever present cloak billowing behind him in the biting wind.

As the cold wind swept past him whispering into the shell of his ear, Severus nodded to himself; determined to leave Potter and all thoughts concerning him behind.

***


End file.
